


Welcome Home

by KaraGenki



Series: and he misses you (Javier/Eiji) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aprons, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Begging, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Carrying, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Clothed Sex, Cock Cages, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dealfic, Degradation, Desire, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Earrings, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Hugging, Implied Cooking, Insults, Introspection, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Laughter, Light Petting, Love, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Makeup, Manhandling, Masturbation, Men Wearing Make-up, Missionary Position, Moaning, Orgasm, Panties, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rules, Seduction, Sexual Content, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Struggling, Sugar Daddy, Surprises, Teasing, headpats, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraGenki/pseuds/KaraGenki
Summary: It felt like a dream… back then, his world had been so wide, his responsibilities nearly overwhelming. He could remember the days of warring between his secret desires, his hidden self, and the face he needed to put on to avoid negative attention and make his family proud. Shying away from clothing stores, staring at HRT regimens on the Internet, and oh, the fantasies he thought up in his mind.Now those fantasies were real.---------------As Eiji reminisces on what led him to his current life, he prepares a surprise for his lover and Daddy, Javier.
Relationships: Javier/Eiji, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: and he misses you (Javier/Eiji) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Welcome Home

Eiji stared at the ceiling. Javier was fast asleep beside him, snoring quietly. The curtains let strips of streetlight in where they didn’t quite meet the window on top. The alarm clock on Eiji’s side read 02:31. There was a houseplant with a droopy leaf next to it. It looked pale in the dimness of the room.

He sighed, closed his eyes and rolled over. How long had it been now, since he’d moved in here - been taken here? Weeks, months? He could remember… four, five distinct weekends, when Javier had been home the whole day. Perhaps it had been more? Without having gone out, at first, he couldn’t tell how long he’d been here initially… the days had blended together back then. And then, before that, that had been his old life…

\-----------------------------------------------------3 September 2019--------------------------------------------------  
javipavi 03/09/2019  
hey eiji!

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
hey

javipavi 03/09/2019  
I have an offer for you

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
what is it?

javipavi 03/09/2019  
i finally got a new job :D  
so i won’t be on discord as much, but the salary is a lot higher than my last one  
more than i know what to do with honestly ^^;

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
congratulations

javipavi 03/09/2019  
so i want to do something special with the money  
your brother’s an artist right? :O

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
yeah  
why?

javipavi 03/09/2019  
and you both still live with your parents?

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
yeah

javipavi 03/09/2019  
i could buy an apartment! and let your brother live there for free if he wants ^^

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
seriously, what is this about?  
oh wow

javipavi 03/09/2019  
it would be for investment, so i don’t mind! i would have to rent it out anyway hehe  
or he can pay rent if he prefers! whatever he is most comfortable with ^u^

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
thank you  
why are you doing this?  
and why my brother?

javipavi 03/09/2019  
well, you see  
this all comes on a condition >w^

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
oh

javipavi 03/09/2019  
well, with all these new duties at work, i don’t think i will have much time to take care of things at home…

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
what is it then?

javipavi 03/09/2019  
but i definitely have enough to pay for two people’s living expenses, especially if the other person is doing the housework for me ^^

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
oh

javipavi 03/09/2019  
and i know of a perfect little housewife ^W^  
and of course i would get very stressed after work… so i want a little sissy to play with afterward >w<

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
wait  
what exactly are you offering?

javipavi 03/09/2019  
I want you to leave your life and move here with me  
and do everything i say  
no safeword, no nothing  
but i promise i will take care of you ^w^  
and you can come without leaving your brother behind, because he can move here!  
we can figure something out on paper to make sure you still get your inheritance when the time comes  
perhaps a small university and a fake medical degree, then a busy job at a hospital? i have connections  
you won’t be a neet again, because you will be taking care of me ^^  
eiji?

quietrobin22 03/09/2019  
let me think about it

javipavi 03/09/2019  
of course ;)  
but if you say yes i will take that as your final answer!

\-----------------------------------------------------4 September 2019--------------------------------------------------  
quietrobin22 04/09/2019  
i’ll do it  
i asked my brother as well  
he said yes

javipavi 04/09/2019  
great! :D  
you have 48 hours to pack, and then your flight leaves >w^  
send me a picture of what you want to pack, and i will tell you what to bring and what not to  
you won’t need much… i plan on spoiling you when you get here ^u^

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like a dream… back then, his world had been so wide, his responsibilities nearly overwhelming. He could remember the days of warring between his secret desires, his hidden self, and the face he needed to put on to avoid negative attention and make his family proud. Shying away from clothing stores, staring at HRT regimens on the Internet, and oh, the fantasies he thought up in his mind.

Now those fantasies were real.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing he felt was a heaviness on top of him, warmth, safety, and a hand nestling itself into his hair, gently rubbing at his head. Unconsciously, Eiji turned a little into the touch. “Mrph…” As he lifted his head, starting to wake up, he saw Javier’s smile-crinkled eyes, and behind him, daylight around the curtains… he must have fallen asleep again, thinking.

Javier ran his hand down to cup the back of Eiji’s head. “Morning, cutie,” he murmured, and he pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Eiji sleepily reciprocated, tilting his head up just a bit, but Javier pulled away after not too long. “I made you breakfast.”

His head inclined toward the nightstand, where a tray of food sat. It was a substantial meal, pancakes and eggs and fruit piled high - more than Eiji was used to, especially in the morning.

“You didn’t have to do this,” he mumbled, and turned a sleepy face to Javier’s excited one. “I could’ve made us breakfast.”

“But I wanted to, sweet thing,” he laughed, and gave Eiji another pat on the head. “I like seeing you enjoy the things I give you.”

Eiji couldn’t even reply to that - he just blushed, made a little noise that passed for an answer, and watched as Javier placed the tray in his lap. From here, he could smell the pancakes even more, warm, starchy and sweet. His mouth watered, and he swallowed.

Javier noticed, and he smiled with a little teasing in the quirk of his lips. “Hungry, cutie?” Before Eiji could say anything, he was already reaching for the cutlery on the tray. “It’s okay… daddy will feed you.”

He plucked up a blueberry while Eiji sputtered, “Wait, you don’t-- have to--”

“Uh-uh. I want to take care of you, and you are going to let me, and just relax. Understand?”

Eiji pressed his lips together in mild embarrassment and nodded, while Javier simply held the fork up to Eiji’s mouth. “Say ahh…”

It was sweet and grainy on his tongue, and Eiji let his eyes drift shut for a moment, just enjoying the taste. He was in bed, his lover sat beside him, feeding him breakfast… As Javier’s other hand reached around to cup his head, he sighed, and felt a little flutter in his heart.

As time stretched on, the remaining breakfast on the plate dwindled - the eggs went first, then the fruit and the pancakes together, little by little. When there was a single slice of pancake lest, Javier took it in his two fingers, then swirled it around the plate to catch the fruit juice. “Now. One last time, ahh…” Holding them horizontally, he approached Eiji’s mouth.

Eiji leaned forward a little this time, and his lips closed around Javier’s fingers. When he realized, his eyes widened a little, but he couldn’t do anything about it by then - so he just savoured the taste of the pancakes and fruit juice, and tried to ignore Javier’s expression.

“You’re so cute…” Javier stared Eiji dead in the eye as he said it, and used his other hand to tilt Eiji’s chin up just a little, so that he returned the gaze. “I’m so grateful that you’re mine.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that, Javier gave him a nice, long hug before heading off to work (when Eiji checked the time afterward, he’d realized how Javier had afforded to stay with him for so long) so now, he was alone for another ten hours.

He stretched and yawned, looking around the bedroom. Back in the beginning, he hadn’t been allowed out of the house without Javier around, so there wasn’t much to do. But now, he was allowed around the neighbourhood at least, so the possibilities were endless…

His eyes drifted to the wardrobe. Javier had bought him a whole set of new clothes when he first came here - Eiji assumed all the ones he’d brought from the Philippines had been given away, because he hadn’t seen them since he arrived. Instead? He pulled the wardrobe open, exposing row after row of clothes. Frilly dresses, tight denim shorts, too-big sweaters - he was pretty sure there was a wedding dress in there somewhere, but he wasn’t even going to think about that for now.

Jeez, that man really had gone all out for him, huh… on the other side stood a jewelry hanger dripping with inexpensive but cute pieces, with earrings at the bottom. He still remembered that first day, when Javier had gone with him and made him pierce his ears. It had been shocking, but it sent a message - trust Javier, and what he thinks is best for you, and happiness will follow. And it certainly had.

Eiji smiled. He knew what he was going to do.

His fingers picked through the dress rack until he found what he inevitably knew he would, and he pulled it out and set it on the bed. Then, to match it, a pair of earrings, and then some make-up, and then the underwear… this was going to be perfect. Now he needed to make the other preparations.

Gradually, he got everything ready, his mind working briskly as he did. Occasionally, his thoughts would drift back to Javier. He was the reason he was doing this, after all. Ever since that day, Javier had taken care of him, helped him let go of the guilt of his old life and embrace his fantasies made flesh. Sure, it was hard not seeing his brother as often as he used to, and sometimes Javier made him do something he didn’t agree with - but whenever he thought about his life as a whole, and every night in bed with Javier, he could feel a sense of warm contentment that he’d never even imagined before. So, as a gesture of thanks, he wanted to drive Javier absolutely wild with lust.

He smirked as he entered the bathroom, taking a handful of make-up in with him. First a light layer of foundation, then concealer - his hands moved delicately and surely across the materials like an artist’s palette. He’d been bad at this at first, but each day had brought a little more skill, and now he could handle a brush nearly as well as an Eppendorf pipette. Blush darted onto his cheeks, and a practiced hand brought colour onto his lips. The time read 18:23 - he’d be home any minute.

He stared into the mirror as he put on eyeliner and felt a flicker of excitement in his chest - maybe this wouldn’t be as one-sided as he thought. Imagining Javier’s face, when he saw him standing there, made a giddy smile creep onto his face. He leaned in and put in a pair of flower-shaped earrings, then headed out into the bedroom to change.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Javier ran a hand through his hair and sighed, waiting for the lift to open. The promotion had come with a change in workplace, but luckily with the increased salary, he could afford an apartment big enough for two. And the hassle of moving had been far outweighed by the benefits - now, he had a little sissy housewife of his own, to treasure and to ruin.

A smile spread across his face as he stepped out of the elevator and towards the door to his apartment while absentmindedly digging for the key. As soon as he slid it in, he heard footsteps from inside. He raised an eyebrow. Was Eiji doing something naughty? But, when he opened the door, he found the complete opposite.

Eiji was standing at the door in a frilly white apron and nothing else, a dusting of pink eyeshadow on his eyes. His ears had little pink flowers on them, and his hair was decorated with cute, childish clips. When he met Javier’s eyes, his eyes sparkled, and he opened his mouth to speak. But nothing came out, so he blushed and tried again.

“Welcome home, d-daddy… would you like dinner? Or a bath? Or…”

He turned around, and looked coquettishly over his shoulder. Contrary to his prior guess, Eiji was wearing something under the apron - a blue bralette, simple but cute, and a pair of matching, ass-hugging panties that showed off the very obvious outline of a plug.

“...me?”

Holy mother of God.

He barely had time to finish the last word before Javier grabbed him and slammed his back against the wall. “You little sissy slut…” He devoured his wife’s lips like a starving man, as Eiji gasped and grabbed at his back. “You couldn’t just do the housework like a good girl, could you? No, you had to come to the door all dressed up, like my very own painted whore…”

It was easy for Javier to scoop Eiji up and carry him into the kitchen, hastily locking the front door behind him. When he got there, he realized there was a covered pot on the stove, and the oven was set to keep-warm. “You made dinner, cutie?”

Eiji nodded, looking hopeful, and Javier ruffled his hair. “Good girl. The table is probably set too, huh.”

He nodded again, and his eyes crinkled up - even though it came often, praise was nice. The fuzzy feeling rushed out of him when Javier grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him down onto the counter face-first. Javier yanked Eiji’s panties down and squeezed his ass, hard. Eiji gasped, and his thighs tensed. “That doesn’t mean you can act like a slut though, sissy. Not without consequences.”

The sound of flesh on flesh rang out at Javier spanked him once, twice, and just kept going. He tried to get up, squirm away, but the hand on his shoulders kept him firmly in place, and for all his struggling, all it did was wiggle his butt around deliciously. Javier was entranced.

He paused to grab a handful of Eiji’s hair, then yanked his head back and looked straight into his eyes. “You like that, huh, you little whore?” He wasn’t wrong. Eiji’s brow was furrowed with pain, but even then, his cheeks were flushed and he was pressing his thighs together. He exhaled shakily and managed to get out a breathy “Yes, daddy.”

“Fuck…” Javier rubbed over the red marks on Eiji’s buttocks, not responding to his hiss of pain, and turned his attention to the plug nestled between Eiji’s cheeks. It glistened with lube, moving about in his hole, and the base was adorned with a pink jewel that caught the light when he moved. He’d clearly prepared well for this. “How long did you spend on all this?”

“All day,” Eiji smirked. He was clearly pleased about the reaction he’d gotten from Javier, so he turned it up another notch and arched his back. His ass jutted out even more, and a bulge showed on the underside of the panties. “All for you, daddy…” He looked back and blinked seductively, licking his lips.

Javier yanked the plug out. Eiji gasped and fell flat on the counter as he shoved a finger in, rubbing at his walls. “You’re cleaned and stretched out for me… my little cutie is soaking wet for her daddy, isn’t she?”

The next thing Eiji knew, Javier’s tongue was inside him, and he had to prop himself up on the counter so that he didn’t melt into a puddle of pleasure. His eyes squeezed shut and he let out a soft moan, his thighs quivering - he’d been eaten out before, but Javier was ravenous today. He couldn’t help but push his ass out further, to get more of the sweet sensation, and Javier responded in kind.

His tongue seeked out Eiji’s prostate, and when he found it Eiji shouted and pushed back. Then, he started relentlessly working it, and Eiji pressed a hand to his mouth to stop a scream. His legs finally gave out and he collapsed, his weight resting on the counter.

After a few moments, Javier pulled off with a sigh, and Eiji slid down into a pile on the floor, panting and hopelessly aroused. Before he could turn around, Javier grabbed him again and paced through the house to throw him onto the bed, face-up.

Eiji was winded, but he adjusted to it quickly. “Come on then…” He smirked as he taunted Javier, tilting his head seductively, His legs slid against each other, coyly hiding his panties. Before he could say another word, Javier grabbed his arms and pinned him to the bed, transferring both wrists to one hand as he crashed his lips against Eiji’s.

Javier’s free hand went down to Eiji’s crotch and palmed the front of his panties, but he paused when he felt hard metal. Eiji huffed out a laugh against Javier’s lips and spread his legs. Javier took the invitation and pulled his panties all the way off, tossing them to one side.

“How long have you been preparing for this, cutie, huh?” Javier’s tone was nearly reverent as he pulled off and just took the time to stare at Eiji - his hair was tousled, his lipstick was smudged, one of his bra straps had come off his shoulder, and there was a baby-pink cock cage nestled over his member.

“Look at you… you know exactly what this is for, don’t you?” He nearly growled as he pinned an enthusiastically nodding Eiji down by the shoulder and cupped his package. “Only real men use their cocks… little sissy sluts like you should keep them locked up.”

“Yes, daddy,” Eiji breathed, still riled up from earlier. His legs spread a little and he bit his lip, then murmured, “I wanna be good for you, daddy… I prepared my little-- boypussy, just for you, and-- and locked up my clitty…”

It was nearly humiliating to say, but it was worth it for Javier’s reaction. His pupils visibly dilated as his free hand undid his fly in record time and pushed his pants down to reveal a fully-hard and straining cock. Before Eiji even had time to react, Javier pulled his legs over his shoulders and shoved all the way in, making Eiji gasp in pleasure and pain.

“Fuck, good little sissy…” Javier set a brutal pace from the get-go, and it was all Eiji could do to hang on for the ride. “This is all you think about, isn’t it? Your mind is filled with cute clothes and cooking and cock. My cock.” He punctuated each of the last two words with a thrust, and Eiji could pinpoint the moment his legs turned to jelly. Javier had hit his prostate.

“Hah, fuck, please~!” Eiji sorely regretted the cock cage. “Daddy, can-- can you--” He fumbled around and pulled a key out of his bralette, pressing it to Javier’s chest. He kept getting close, so close, but every time, the hard plastic edges pressed on his member and made sure it stayed down. Even though Javier had loved it, it had ended up being too much… He sucked in a breath through his teeth and looked pleadingly up at his daddy.

Javier took the key… and Eiji’s face fell as he pocketed it, continuing to thrust as if nothing had happened. “The little slut-- thinks-- he can tell me what to do?” His mouth curled up in a devilish smile, staying constant even as Eiji squirmed and moaned beneath him. “You’re getting cocky.”

Eiji’s face fell and he tried to reach for the key, but Javier’s hand on his wrists held firm. “Daddy…” He whined and struggled to no avail. Oh, come on… even if he could get out of Javier’s grip, he was being rocked back and forth too hard to stay up for any stretch of time. Even now, he could feel the pleasure going up and down in waves, constantly suppressed.

Eiji’s desperation must have shown on his face, because Javier smirked and got the key back out of his pocket, still holding Eiji’s arms. “Tell you what, cutie.” He smiled. “I’ll unlock you if you beg prettily enough, alright?” He could feel himself getting close, so he slowed down a little - enough to make things unsatisfying for Eiji.

Eiji jumped on the chance. He arched his back, pushing himself into Javier’s cock, and whimpered “Please, daddy, please, I’ve been such a good girl for you, such a good little slut, please touch my little clitty while you fuck my boypussy, I’m so wet for you, please…” He continued, but it devolved into unintelligible babbling as Javier shoved himself all the way in again and started fucking Eiji like a jackhammer on amphetamines.  
“So eager for me, baby,” he breathed, and Eiji nodded and managed to say “Your cock is-- ah!-- it’s so big, daddy, it’s filling me up!” That was it. Javier grabbed the key out of his pocket and frantically unlocked the cock cage, tossing it to the side. “Want me to touch your clit, huh, sissy?” Eiji nodded frantically, but Javier had other ideas.

As Eiji moaned, Javier grabbed his waist and spun him like a top. He landed on his shoulders and knees, back arched obscenely. He’d never left Javier’s cock. Then, as Javier thrusted again, Eiji moaned and bucked back - fuck, with the different angle he was right on the money. Now that his cocklet was free, it rose quickly, starting to go red in seconds. “Yes, yes daddy, please, more!”

Javier looked down at the exquisite sight under him. Eiji’s back, bouncing back and forth, a cute bra strap, a thin waist and then a deliciously round ass. He pressed his chest to it as he shoved two of his fingers in Eiji’s mouth, then started sucking and biting at the side of his neck,

Eiji sucked wantonly at the fingers in his mouth, still trying to beg but lewdly muffled. He could dully feel Javier’s mouth on his bare skin, but he nearly screamed when Javier’s hand reached around to grasp his member. He clenched hard around Javier as he pushed into the touch, and heard him hiss in pleasure and shove his fingers further in.

If Eiji pulled back, he fucked himself on Javier’s cock, and if he pushed forward, he fucked Javier’s hand… either way, pleasure came. Far from the frustration of earlier, now he felt like he was surrounded by sensation, drowning in it - it was nearly too much. He was close. He held himself as tight around Javier as he could. “Daddy, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come…”

Javier sucked another hickey into Eiji’s shoulder and groaned. He was so tight, so eager, and that beautiful body of his wasn’t exactly helping him last. “Come then, baby,” he growled, and thrust deep and hard into his cutie’s G-spot. He felt a twitch and a seize, and then Eiji was coming with a cry, spilling his juice into Javier’s hand and onto the bed sheets. As he came, his hole fluttered and clenched, and it was only a few thrusts until Javier came as well.

Eiji could feel Javier’s warm come filling him up, and he mewled with pleasure, starting to sink into the afterglow. Javier kept fucking him all the way through his orgasm, until he finally finished and fell onto Eiji’s back with a satisfied sigh. After a few, long moments, he pulled out. Eiji was about to turn around, but Javier placed a gentle hand on his waist. “One second, cutie.” After a moment, he felt hard, curved metal being eased into him again. The plug from earlier. He sucked in a breath from the cold, but got used to it in a few moments.

Javier lay on the bed, opened his arms and said “Come here,” with eyes full of love. Eiji tried to push himself up, but his arms collapsed under him. “Oh, cutie,” Javier cooed, and he reached over to pull Eiji onto his chest, stroking his hair.

Eiji looked up at Javier, exhausted. “Did you like it, daddy?” His chin rested on Javier’s chest, and the bralette was still on, barely.

“Of course, cutie,” Javier purred, giving him a happy kiss on the forehead. “You were perfect, everything was perfect.” He was glad… Eiji had tried to make him happy, and tried so hard at that. At first, he’d been worried that Eiji had just done this to make him happy, or to escape a bad home life, and hadn’t cared for this aspect of it. Now he’d been proven wrong, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

Eiji couldn’t help but smile. “That’s-- I’m sure there was something…” Good, maybe, but perfect? He doubted that. Still, he’d enjoyed that more than he thought he would - sometimes, it felt good to get utterly wrecked, and better to be treated as the cute little thing he’d always wanted to be. “You can tell me, you know.”

“I know,” Javier said, “but there was nothing. I’m not lying. That was the best experience I have ever had,” he chuckled, as Eiji’s face lit up. “I can’t believe you’re so good for me, my cutie.”

“Thanks,” Eiji blushed. “I-- I enjoyed it too.” He snuggled into Javier’s arms - tired as he was, the warm embrace felt almost euphoric. “I never thought sex could be so… passionate.” He’d probably feel everything that happened in the morning - see it, too, with Javier’s little marks all over his back and shoulders.

He could imagine himself staying like this forever, just him and Javier, wrapped up in each other, nobody else around. He never wanted to leave. But… “Dinner’s ready, you know. I don’t want to leave it too long.”

“Nah,” Javier smiled, and hugged Eiji tighter. At times like this, wasn’t it alright to savour the moment a little bit?

“Dinner can wait.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue. Basically just fluff.

Javier tipped Eiji’s lips up and kissed him tenderly, a hand going to cup his ass. When he broke away, there was a radiant smile on his face. “Look at you, such a good boy, just for me.”

There was only so much adoration Eiji could take. He blushed and looked away, biting his lip slightly before murmuring “It’s-- well, if you weren’t such a good daddy, I wouldn’t have.” After saying it, he pressed his face to Javier’s chest, hugging him tighter.

Javier cooed and pet his head, making him relax a little. His hand moved up from Eiji’s ass to stroke his back, slowly, tenderly, keeping him safe in Javier’s warm embrace. “You’re the best thing I could ever have asked for, Eiji… you know that?” 

Eiji giggled into Javier’s chest and nodded, murmuring “and you better show your appreciation for that.” He looked up to shoot Javier a wry smile. Some of his energy had come back. 

“Watch it,” Javier chuckled, poking at his chest, “if you get too cocky I’ll have to punish you, you know.” 

Eiji bit his lip and ducked his head, and there was a second of silence before they both dissolved into a puddle of helpless laughter. Javier flopped back onto the bed and Eiji fell onto him, and they just lay there, enjoying each other’s company. 

After a while, the sighing and chuckling faded to a comfortable silence. Eiji blinked after a moment. “Hey, Javier…” He sat up, clearly concerned. “We didn’t use protection.”

“And?” Javier cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows as he followed Eiji’s lead, sitting up as well. “What about it, cutie?”

“Won’t I…” Eiji pressed his lips together. “Should I get Plan B, or something…”

It took Javier a moment to realize what Eiji was implying, and he fell right back down into another fit of laughter. “Oh, cutie, baby, you’re too adorable…” Meanwhile, Eiji stared blankly. Then it hit him. His face flushed scarlet as his eyes widened, and he fell back down onto Javier’s chest. “Agh… can you forget I ever said that?”

“Sure, cutie.” Javier kissed the top of Eiji’s head and ruffled his hair. “So cute… I wish you could get pregnant. I’d love to see you, full with my child…” 

The thought had never occurred to Eiji, but thinking about it now… his blush deepened a bit, and he nodded. “Yeah…” He imagined himself, belly swollen and a child at his hip, standing at the stove… then Javier, in his work clothes, coming in through the door and pulling him into a kiss. “Yeah.” He sighed, and kissed Javier’s neck. “That’d be nice.”


End file.
